Secret Smile
by elizabethbane
Summary: Jace is thinking about Clary's smile. WARNINGS: FLUFF, SADNESS, WIERDNESS, SURPRISES!
1. Secret Smile

**Little Clace one-shot that I thought of on the spot.**

**I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS! CASSANDRA CLARE DOES!**

* * *

Clary had a lot of smiles. Generally she was a happy person, playing video games with Simon, painting or drawing, or even shopping with Isabelle.

Her smile was beautiful, and it was always there for Jace. No matter what, whenever he saw her, Clary would smile at him, her eyes lighting up, and her face shining. But that was only her regular smile, not her secret one.

Her secret one was much prettier.

Clary's green eyes would glow even greener, her lips would look even fuller, as they closed together in a not full smile that was used every day, but a small one with meaning.

She had given it to him when they rescued Simon the rat, when they first kissed, and even after they got away from Valentine. Clay had smiled at Jace lots of times but those were special. He didn't smile back.

She had smiled at him when she found him in the Silent City cells, after they rescued Simon the second time, and when he broke her heart, again. Clary had smiled at Jace lots of times, but those were truly singular. He hadn't smiled back.

She had smiled at him when she told him the news of her mother, after they freed the angel Ithuriel, when she woke on the shores of the Lake Lyn. Clary had smiled at Jace lots of times, but those were truly distinct. He wouldn't smile back.

She had smiled at him when he caught her off the training ropes, before he knocked her out under a demon's orders, and after he tried to kill Lilith. Clary smiled at Jace lots of times, but those were truly amazing. He wouldn't smile back.

She had smiled at him when they had been on their date, after he killed the Iron Sister and was out of Sebastian's spell, and when he saw her in the infirmary days later. Clary had smiled at him lots of times, but those were truly noteworthy. Jace couldn't smile back.

Clary had smiled at him when they jumped through the Portal to the fight, after they got out of the rock cavern, and when she created the portal for him to grab the demon killer through. Clary had smiled at him lots of times, but these were loving.

And now, Clary smiled at him, one last time, as she plunged the Morganstern sword through her brother's back, and into her own heart. This smile was the one that broke him.

It was Clary's secret smile, but he could read every single word, emotion, and thought that she wanted to tell him. It was a secret that they had both known since they had first laid eyes on each other, a secret that could only be expressed through her smile. And there was no way for Jace to smile back.

She fell to the ground, and her body tumbled down the steps. Jace caught it and held it to his chest, tears flowing freely.  
"You can't be dead, you promised me Clary. You promised me every time. Every smile, every laugh, every kiss. They were all promises to stay with me. _Stay with me Clary!_"

Jace's voice was broken, from grief and heart ache. There was nothing that would make it okay, ever. Nothing.

Except one thing. "J-Jace?"

"Clary!"

"I-I'm sorry th-that I couldn't keep my pr-promise."

"It's okay, you've just got to live." His tears ran down her cheeks. "Just live for me, okay?"

"Okay."

"Good." He held her as Magnus' Portal swept over them, and as they landed on the Alicante cobblestones. He held her hand as she was swept into an infirmary, and watched as she was brought in again from surgery.

And Jace was sitting next to his beloved Clary, when the Silent Brothers finally came to him with the news.

. . . Clary, the girl who had smiled at him all those times, had one hour left, and she wouldn't even be awake for it.

He was devastated, but Jace also knew, that if they had healed her, she wouldn't have been the same wonderful girl he knew. And she wouldn't have wanted that. Not even to be together.

It was her final minute, and Jace had just reached the end of his sanity. Until he saw her smile. A smile that tore into his heart like a thousand knives, but tingled his stomach like a million butterflys. Because it was her secret smile, the one meant for only him to see, ans he knew, that he would see Clary again.

So he smiled back. Not his regular one, no. The one Clary had only seen in the greenhouse, the secret smile.

* * *

**I'm sorry for those of you who wanted Clary to live, but I knew this was going to be a sad fic from the moment I thought of it. Sorry.**

**But good news: if you wanted a happy ending, I actually wrote that ending too, and will be posting it as the second chapter to this story.  
If I get a couple of reviews.**

**Stay glittery and in love with Chairman Meow! Bye!**


	2. Happily Ever After

**I don't own this.**

* * *

Clary had a lot of smiles. Generally she was a happy person, playing video games with Simon, painting or drawing, or even shopping with Isabelle.

Her smile was beautiful, and it was always there for Jace. No matter what, whenever he saw her, Clary would smile at him, her eyes lighting up, and her face shining. But that was only her regular smile, not her secret one.

Her secret one was much prettier.

Clary's green eyes would glow even greener, her lips would look even fuller, as they closed together in a not full smile that was used every day, but a small one with meaning.

She had given it to him when they rescued Simon the rat, when they first kissed, and even after they got away from Valentine. Clay had smiled at Jace lots of times but those were special. He didn't smile back.

She had smiled at him when she found him in the Silent City cells, after they rescued Simon the second time, and when he broke her heart, again. Clary had smiled at Jace lots of times, but those were truly singular. He hadn't smiled back.

She had smiled at him when she told him the news of her mother, after they freed the angel Ithuriel, when she woke on the shores of the Lake Lyn. Clary had smiled at Jace lots of times, but those were truly distinct. He wouldn't smile back.

She had smiled at him when he caught her off the training ropes, before he knocked her out under a demon's orders, and after he tried to kill Lilith. Clary smiled at Jace lots of times, but those were truly amazing. He wouldn't smile back.

She had smiled at him when they had been on their date, after he killed the Iron Sister and was out of Sebastian's spell, and when he saw her in the infirmary days later. Clary had smiled at him lots of times, but those were truly noteworthy. Jace couldn't smile back.

Clary had smiled at him when they jumped through the Portal to the fight, after they got out of the rock cavern, and when she created the portal for him to grab the demon killer through. Clary had smiled at him lots of times, but these were loving.

And now, Clary smiled at him, one last time, as she plunged the Morganstern sword through her brother's back, and into her own heart. This smile was the one that broke him.

It was Clary's secret smile, but he could read every single word, emotion, and thought that she wanted to tell him. It was a secret that they had both known since they had first laid eyes on each other, a secret that could only be expressed through her smile. And there was no way for Jace to smile back.

She fell to the ground, and her body tumbled down the steps. Jace caught it and held it to his chest, tears flowing freely.  
"You can't be dead, you promised me Clary. You promised me every time. Every smile, every laugh, every kiss. They were all promises to stay with me. _Stay with me Clary!_"

Jace's voice was broken, from grief and heart ache. There was nothing that would make it okay, ever. Nothing.

Except one thing. "J-Jace?"

"Clary!"

"I-I'm sorry th-that I couldn't keep my pr-promise."

"It's okay, you've just got to live." His tears ran down her cheeks. "Just live for me, okay?"

"Okay."

"Good." He held her as Magnus' Portal swept over them, and as they landed on the Alicante cobblestones. He held her hand as she was swept into an infirmary, and watched as she was brought in again from surgery.

* * *

Clary had been asleep for a week now.

Not dead, no, no where close to that, but she had been unconcious for a week.  
Heart beating, breath in her lungs, and blood flowing through her small body. Even brain waves, but the girl I loved wouldn't wake up. Not at all.

I spoke to her everyday, "Clary, I love you." "Wake up! You're stronger than this!" Sometimes angry, sometimes sad, and sometimes just plain in love. "If you wake up soon," I told her Friday, "We'll go to England, and live happily ever after. Like a fairy tale. I promise, just wake up soon."

It was a month before I cried. I just couldn't take it anymore, watching her sleep in the bed at the Institute. We had moved her there after the first two weeks, and it hadn't helped. Now, Clary looked dead to the world, with pale thin skin, red hair spread like a fan, and almost translucent eyelids. For a strange reason, there were dark patches under her eyes, but I never knew what caused them.

I cried, and talked, and slept, and loved next to her for a year. A very long year that never seemed to end, until the morning that it did.

Izzy had come to pay her ow weekly respects to Clary, just after Magnus and Alec, and right before Simon. Jocylen and Luke barely came once a month anymore. It was too painful. I always stayed in the room next to her, in pain, but in good pain.

"Jace?"

"Yea, sis?"

"I hope she wakes up." It was what we said every time, as if that would make her wake up. It never did, and Isabelle left.

". . . Hello?" a cracked voice said behind me. I would've died if I hadn't wanted to see who it belonged too.

"Hello?" now it was more clear.

Slowly, I turned around. Green orbs met my gold, and I thought I saw tears in both. But I wasn't going to allow myself to cry and miss her face. Not gonna happen.

I lept at my chance. "Clary? I need to say this, before you fall asleep again, and before I loose my nerve. I love you, and all I could think while you were asleep was 'One more. One more touch, kiss, and word. I just want one more.' But now I realize that I didn't want _one_ more, I want a billion more. I want to spend the rest of my life to be with you, and enjoying the moments I never knew I got."

I had left once. To get something that I pulled out now.  
It was a beautiful emerald ring, with a circular cut and silver band. On the band were engraved the words _"I love you now, and will love you forever."_

"So, Clary Fray, will you marry me, and be my one more?"

Her expression was shocked, to say the least, but she quickly rearranged it into one of calm. Not all there calm though.  
Then she said the words that broke my heart. "Wh-who are you?"

. . .

Then she laughed. Her real, clear, and musical laugh. "Sorry Jace, I just had to see your face. Priceless."  
People always say that the person who they love's laugh is musical, but her's really was. It sounded like bells mixed with something that was all her own. Beautiful.

"Of course, Jace."

"Huh?" I was still dumbfounded by the fact she was 1) Awake, and 2)playing a joke on me that I didn't really understand.

"I'll marry you, and we'll go to England, and live happily ever after. If you'll be my one more."

That drove me to the edge and over. I tackled her in a hug that could have crushed anyone else. "You do realize that I asked you that right?"

"So?"

"So _you_ have to answer." I smirked, something I hadn't dome in a year.

"Well then," she smiled, and my world started spinning again. "Jace Herondale, I will be your one more, if you'll be mine."

"There isn't anything I want more."

"Are you sure about that?"

"No, I actually want something else."

Her face fell. "What do you mean?"

"This, my one more." And I pulled her into a light kiss.

She responded, and the kiss was anything but light, or one more.

So we went to England, and all around the world.

And we lived Happily Ever After.

* * *

**So, that was sweet, fluffy, and amazing.**

**I'm still asking myself, how did I manage to write that? Anyway, hope you enjoyed it!**

**To those of you who wanted and pleaded for a happy ending, I'm expecting a review to tell me if I un-broke your hearts.**

**Have a Happy Ending, bye!**

**Elizabeth Bane**


End file.
